Enlightened Spirit
Although the fiendish origins of many warlocks' powers can't be denied, they need not fully embrace the darkness. Some warlocks start down the fiendish path, then repent and turn toward the light, others are granted their power from more benevolent beings from the beginning. Such rare individuals are called enlightened spirits. Role: Only good-aligned warlocks can take this prestige class. Enlightened spirits lose the flexibility to choose invocations but instead gain specific, powerful invocations to use in the fight against evil. Hit Die: d8 Requirements To qualify to become an Enlightened Spirit, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. *'Alignment:' Any good. *'Skills:' Knowledge (Planes) 5 ranks. *'Special:' Eldritch Blast class feature. Class Skills The Enlightened Spirit's class skills are Acrobatics, Bluff, Craft, Diplomacy, Disguise, Fly, Heal, Intimidate, Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (Planes), Perception, Profession, Sense Motive, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device. Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Table: Enlightened Spirit Class Features Aura of Courage (Su): You are immune to fear, and each ally within 10 feet of you gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. Aura of Menace (Su): A righteous aura surrounds you whenever you fight or get angry. Any hostile creature within a 5-foot radius of you takes a -2 penalty on attacks, AC, and saves for 24 hours or until it successfully hits you. A creature that has resisted or broken the effect can't be affected again by your aura for 24 hours. Eldritch Advancement: You count your Enlightened Spirit levels as Warlock levels for the purpose of advancing your Eldritch Blast damage and any other ability that has effects based on Warlock level. New Spells: You add Protection from Evil, Cure Light Wounds, Cure Moderate Wounds, Breath of Life, Magic Circle against Evil, and Dispel Evil to the Warlock spell list using the Cleric spell level if there are any variation between classes. Spirit Blast (Su): This invocation allows you to change your Eldritch Blast into a Spirit Blast. The blast deals an extra 1 point of damage per die to undead. Your Spirit Blast also affects incorporeal creatures without the normal miss chance. Spirit Armor (Su): Beginning at 2nd level, you gain a +1 sacred bonus to Armor Class. The bonus improves to +2 at 6th level and +3 at 10th level. Celestial Flight (Su): At 3rd level, you gain the Celestial Flight invocation. The powers of light bear you aloft as you sprout shimmering spirit wings. You can fly at a speed equal to your land speed with good maneuverability. Tongues (Su): Beginning at 4th level, you can speak any language. This ability works as the tongues spell does, except that it is continuously active. You can suppress or resume the effect as a free action. Invocation: At 5th level you can choice one Minor or Major invocation from the {Warlock] class. Energy Resistance (Su): At 5th level, you gain resistance 5 to any two of the following energy types: acid, cold, electricity, and fire. If you already have energy resistance from the Energy Resistance class feature of the Warlock, the two sources stack (unlike normal energy resistance, which does not stack from multiple sources). Holy Blast (Su): At 7th level, you gain an invocation that allows you to change your Eldritch Blast into a Holy Blast. The blast deals an extra 1 point of damage per die to evil outsiders. The blast also affects any evil outsider as if you had cast a dimensional anchor spell on it. Transform Magic (Su): Gained at 9th level, this invocation allows you to deliver a targeted greater dispel magic with your touch. You or any ally within 30 feet of you can heal 5 points of damage for each spell level dispelled by this touch (the spell level is determined by its caster's class). For example, if you successfully dispel a wall of ice cast by a wizard, you or an ally can heal up to 20 points of damage but a wall of ice cast by a summoner would only heal 15. You can't transform your own invocations. Death Ward (Su): At 10th level, you become immune to death spells, magical death effects, energy drain, and negative energy effects as the death ward spell. Ex-Enlightened Spirits An enlightened spirit who becomes non-good loses all class features granted by this prestige class and can't gain any further levels of enlightened spirit. You regain your abilities and advancement potential if you once again become good and atone for your violations.